Albator AU 2 - La colère de la mer
by iloveharlock
Summary: L'an 2666. Des îles volcaniques surgissent en Méditerranée, menaçant écocsystème et populations et le Conseil Terrien ne voit aucune solution pour empêcher les cataclysmes. Loin de là, à Heiligenstadt, débarque un vagabond brun, borgne et balafré.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, son cuirassé et son équipage appartiennent à leur créateur, M. Leiji Matsumoto

Les autres personnages sont à moi

Univers très très Alternatif, dans un premier temps tout du moins

 **1.**

L'an 2666, d'abord pris pour de coutumiers volcans sous-marins, le phénomène avait soudain pris une ampleur et une évolution aussi incontrôlable qu'alarmante.

Après les relevés des habituels amas immédiats de lave solidifiée au fond de la mer, des dégagements de fumée quand l'eau s'était infiltrée dans les fentes aquatiques, cela avait été la stupeur quand des îles en pleine activité étaient apparues, de plus en plus nombreuses, projetant débris et produisant d'importants dégagements de vapeur qui avaient rapidement perturbé les circulations maritimes et aériennes.

Mais ce qui avait été le plus inquiétant était que ces irruptions étaient toutes concentrées en Méditerranée, un lieu relativement calme, du moins du point des volcans sous-marins !

* * *

\- Si la situation perdure, la Méditerranée va se transformer en véritable cocotte-minute et nulle vie ne saura être sauvée, sans compter les dégâts aux pays qui l'entourent et les pertes sèches des économies.

Le Conseil Terrien s'était réuni en extrême urgence, mais en dépit du défilé d'éminents scientifiques, aucune solution n'avait pu être dégagée.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas grand-chose contre les forces de la nature, avait soupiré un autre Député.

\- Tâchons au moins de protéger les populations, quitte à sacrifier la faune et la flore de Méditerranée.

\- Cela ne suffira jamais. La nappe en fusion sous ce territoire est bien trop forte, rappela un des sous-vulcanologues. Elle doits s'évacuer, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ces volcans devenus îles sont comme des bouchons de champagne, ils vont sauter les uns après les autres et tout ravager !

Et la dernière séance du Conseil Terrien s'était terminée sur ce terrible constat.

* * *

Retraité de la boîte d'ingénierie qui l'employait, Arthur Dorschmidt avait quitté les Etats-Unis et avait rejoint sa fille et sa famille dans la campagne germanique d'Heiligenstadt afin de s'adonner à son amour du bricolage dans une des caves.

C'était en effet dans un coin bucolique que s'était établie Cécilia Mischermann en compagnie de son époux Pieter, et depuis quelques années une petite Lorelei illuminait leur foyer, toute aussi blonde que l'étaient ses parents.

La famille réunie habitait une villa très à l'écart de la ville, ce qui permettait à Pieter de s'adonner à sa passion : les voitures. Il s'était composé un véritable petit garage privé où il pouvait les retaper et les faire ronronner sans déranger personne. Un hobby qu'il adorait, mais qui coûtait bien cher.

Pieter avait fait le total des factures.

\- Je vais devoir repartir plus tôt que prévu, fit-il à l'adresse de sa femme.

\- Mais tu détestes vendre des assurances !

\- Possible, mais ça paie ces courriers désagréables ! C'est décidé, il n'y a pas à revenir là-dessus !

\- Bien, en ce cas je retournerai faire des ménages pendant que Lorelei sera à l'école.

* * *

La demeure familiale vide durant la journée, un visiteur non prévu s'était invité sans être bien évidemment attendu !

Après avoir parcouru le jardin en une sorte de reconnaissance, avant de se diriger vers le garage de collection un peu à l'écart.

Une fenêtre de soupirail délicatement forcée à l'arrière du bâtiment, l'inconnu avait d'abord passé son baluchon avant de se glisser à l'intérieur et de refermer soigneusement derrière lui.

Son ample manteau de voyage ne faisant pas plus de bruit que ses bottines de marche trahissant un long périple, il opéra une nouvelle inspection, cherchant ses marques.

Il se dirigea alors vers le studio installé à l'étage du garage, s'installant sans plus de façon, de façon discrète, positionné de façon à pouvoir anticiper toute venue qui l'aurait importuné dans ses nouveaux pénates.

Et toujours sans se poser de questions, l'intrus passa dans le coin sanitaire pour y faire un semblant de toilette.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir lui renvoyant son image de grand brun à la crinière en bataille, un bandeau sur l'œil droit et une balafre lui traversant la joue gauche.

« Si on ne me déloge pas, je pourrais presque me plaire ici ! ».


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Après avoir rangé la vaisselle du déjeuner, Pieter Mischermann avait entouré les épaules de sa femme.

\- Tu n'auras pas à aller faire des ménages, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

\- Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'on ne s'en sortira pas autrement ! Ça ne me gêne pas. C'est du travail !

\- Suis-moi.

Cécilia prit la main tendue, la curiosité attisée.

Pieter avait conduit son épouse jusqu'au garage, ouvrant grandes les portes.

La jeune femme tressaillit profondément.

\- Mais il ne reste que deux voitures sur quatre !

\- Les annonces placées sur le GalactoNet ont quasi immédiatement trouvé preneur. Ils sont venus les chercher dans la matinée, tellement pressés, redoutant que je ne change d'avis, je ne sais. En tous cas, cela te permettra de vivre avec Cécilia pendant que je vais parcourir la région pour vendre les assurances.

Le regard bleu de Cécilia se mouilla légèrement.

\- Mais ces voitures sont toute ta vie ! protesta-t-elle.

\- Elles sont mon passe-temps. Ma vie, c'est Lorelei et toi !

\- Tu vas d'autant plus nous manquer durant tes semaines d'absence.

\- Ca, ce n'est pas très gentil pour ton père, ne put s'empêcher de glousser Pieter.

\- Papa est heureux avec ses jouets électroniques. La maison pourrait s'écrouler, tant que son bunker de la cave tient le coup, rien ne l'arrêtera dans ses créations !

Le jeune homme blond grimaça.

\- Je crains par contre que Lorelei ne soit toujours pas en âge de comprendre pour mes absences qui doivent lui paraître interminables…

\- Je lui expliquerai, encore une fois.

\- Merci.

* * *

Bien plus tard dans la journée, le squatter borgne et balafré était revenu à ses pénates clandestins.

\- J'ai beau n'avoir plus qu'un œil, je n'ai pas eu la berlue, il y avait bien encore quatre voitures, ce matin ! Et j'adorais me lover dans la Buick Roadmaster Cabriolet, où je vais pieuter à présent ? ! Je préfère de loin l'ambiance et les odeurs de ce garage au studio là-haut ! ».

* * *

Durant quelques jours, villa, jardin et garage avaient baigné dans le calme absolu. Et sans les sorties de Cécilia avec le break familial on aurait presque pu croire les lieux déserts !

Et si Lorelei ne s'éloignait jamais beaucoup de la maison d'où sa mère pouvait la voir, elle ne manquait pas de l'appeler pour une balade un peu prolongée.

Gardant à l'œil la fillette de cinq ans qui trottinait devant elle, allant d'un bosquet à l'autre, Cécilia esquissa un sourire.

« Même si ton papa te manque toujours, et que dire de moi, tu as retrouvé tes instincts d'enfant et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi ! ».

Cécilia sortit un chouchou de sa poche et attacha sa chevelure blonde.

\- Tu ne veux pas une pince, Lorelei ? jeta-t-elle.

\- Non, non, maman ! chantonna la fillette dont les longues boucles d'or s'agitaient dans la brise du jour.

\- Tu es sûr d'avoir envie d'aller voir les voitures de ton papa ? reprit Cécilia.

\- Oui, j'adore y jouer !

\- Cette fois, tu auras toute la place, murmura sa mère, soulagée que sa fille ne l'entende pas mais un peu angoissée de sa réaction quand elle découvrirait sa « plaine de jeux » soudainement dépouillée.

Lui aussi plongé dans le plaisir qui lui procuraient toujours les voitures antiques, au toucher et à leur odeur, le squatter sursauta quand les portes principales s'ouvrirent.

\- Oups…

\- Lorelei, ici tout de suite ! intima sa mère en attrapant sa fille pour la placer derrière elle. Quant à vous, êtes-vous venu nous dépouiller ?

\- N'ayez pas peur, fit doucement l'intrus, en croisant les mains dans son dos pour tâcher de ne pas les affoler plus encore, s'inclinant même légèrement en un salut. Je m'étais juste arrêté, histoire de souffler avant de reprendre mes pérégrinations.

\- On ne vous a pas invité, insista Cécilia, sur la défensive de façon plus que compréhensible, regrettant même que son père et son fusil de chasse soient loin !

\- J'ai pris l'habitude de prendre avant qu'on ne me le refuse, s'excusa le grand brun.

\- Et vous êtes ? poursuivit encore Cécilia.

\- Je m'appelle Albator.

\- Mais ce n'est pas un nom !

\- C'est le mien, grinça le grand brun, vexé.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Bien que Lorelei commence à s'agiter derrière elle, sa mère la maintint d'une poigne ferme.

\- Depuis quand êtes-vous là ?

\- Quelques jours. L'endroit est agréable, plus que dehors, je me suis attardé.

\- C'est sûr que vu les pluies intenses… Mais pourquoi l'alarme ne s'est pas déclenchée ?

\- Elle n'est pas activée. Vu le signal je crois qu'elle n'est plus reliée à rien. Abonnement résilié ?

\- Pas que je sache. Mais en aucun cas vous n'auriez pu parvenir à vous incruster ici ! Comment vous êtes-vous débrouillé pour survivre ? Vous avez pillé le placard des biscuits et autres brioches emballées ?

\- Je ne pouvais pas risquer d'attirer l'attention en utilisant trop d'eau, d'énergie. Et je ne voulais pas trop m'éloigner pour chaparder plus encore.

Cécilia se racla la gorge, prit une bonne inspiration.

\- Je suppose que si vous nous aviez voulu du mal, cela aurait fait depuis le début. En ce cas, aujourd'hui vous mangerez chaud. Venez à la maison, je vais bien trouver quelque chose à vous préparer.

\- Pardon ? Mais vous êtes folle !

\- Ce n'est surtout pas très malin d'insulter ceux qui vous hébergent, même à leur insu, grinça la jeune femme blonde. Venez avant que je ne change d'avis.

\- Je peux rassembler mes affaires ? Cela ira vite !

\- Ne laissez rien traîner.

Cécilia lui ayant intimé de passer devant, afin de se prémunir autant que possible d'un revirement agressif du grand brun balafré, le trio se dirigea vers la villa.

\- Je vous ai invité, Albator, mais il se peut que mon père vous accueille à coups de fusil !

\- Oups…

* * *

Sans doute à cause de la présence de sa fille et de sa petite fille, Arthur Dorschmidt n'avait pu laisser sa porte fermée mais avait immédiatement envoyé Lorelei dans sa chambre, et se plaçant lui-même entre Cécilia et l'inconnu.

\- Ma fille vous a invité, mais moi je ne me suis engagé à rien !

\- Je ne lui ai rien demandé… Mais je peux repartir aussitôt !

\- Je vous ai à l'œil, et moi j'en ai deux et une excellente vue. Tenez-vous à distance, ensuite vous filerez loin d'ici.

\- Merci.

L'ancien ingénieur croisa les bras.

\- Votre nom ?

\- Albator.

\- Ce n'est pas…

\- Madame Mischermann me l'a déjà dit ! Mais quand on quitte l'armée en douce…

\- Votre nom, répéta le retraité aux cheveux blancs.

\- Kurt Waldenheim.

\- Il y a des Waldenheim natifs d'ici, enfin du château ça résume tout ! En revanche, bien que votre allemand soit courant, il m'arrive de ne pas comprendre tous les mots…

\- J'ai été longtemps absent, loin.

Cécilia caressa doucement l'épaule de son père, tentant de désamorcer une ambiance forcément électrique et empreinte de défiance de part et d'autre.

\- Je lui ai promis un repas chaud, je vais m'en occuper !

\- Pendant ce temps, qu'il utilise à fond une vraie salle de bain, là au moins il ne pourra pas faire de vagues, je vais y veiller.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, après avoir menu l'hôte non désiré à l'étage, Arthur avait décroché son fusil du râtelier et l'avait gardé à portée de main.

* * *

Dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine, Arthur pouvait à la fois s'entretenir avec sa fille et surveiller le salon où se trouvait à présent le squatter, passablement occupé à écouter le journal télévisé à nouveau monopolisé par les événements qui continuaient de mettre la Méditerranée à feu, au sens propre.

L'ancien ingénieur aux cheveux blancs avait son humeur qui ne décolérait pas.

\- Comment as-tu pu oser le faire rentrer dans cette maison, avec Lorelei présente en plus ! ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ce fut une impulsion. Tu ne m'as pas habituée à détourner le regard de personnes dans le besoin. Et tout le temps que tu fus aux États-unis, Pieter et moi avons toujours gardé une place, pour ce genre de situation.

\- Pieter, justement risque de ne pas apprécier que tu invites un autre homme sous ce toit en son absence !

Cécilia eut un regard pour la porte-fenêtre, le ciel noir, juste strié d'éclairs, et le déluge s'abattant une fois de plus sur la région.

\- Je ne peux pas le mettre dehors dans ces conditions… Il ne passera qu'une nuit, dans le grenier mansardé, je veillerai la porte ! Où vas-tu, papa ?

\- Fouiller son baluchon tant que son attention est ailleurs ! Et ne t'avise pas de sortir de la cuisine avant que je ne revienne. Et si lui s'approche : hurle !

\- Papa !

Mais la jeune femme blonde obéit scrupuleusement.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Pendant que leur hôte toujours pas vraiment désiré engloutissait le repas chaud et équilibré de Cécilia, cette dernière s'était tenue à l'écart avec son père, toujours rogue au demeurant !

\- Alors, qu'as-tu trouvé dans son sac à dos ? interrogea néanmoins en premier la jeune femme.

\- Rien de particulier. Aucune arme à feu en tous cas. Juste une sorte de gros canif multi-lames, mais qui pourrait faire des dégâts. Pas non plus un éventuel butin des lieux précédemment squattés – il a dû tout monnayer, d'où son arrêt ici les poches vides !

\- Je reconnais qu'il n'a pas l'aspect le plus avenant, mais il n'a eu aucun attitude ou mot menaçant. Au contraire, il paraissait plutôt surpris de l'hospitalité et plus enclin à refuser qu'à venir sous ce toit !

Le retraité aux cheveux blancs ricana.

\- C'est sûr que passer des jours et des jours dans le garage de ton mari n'était pas une définition certaine de taper l'incruste !

\- Pas faux, convint Cécilia. Hum, Kurt Waldenheim, qu'il soit de la famille ou non de ceux du château, il n'a pas peur qu'on le dénonce pour désertion !

Arthur rit, encore sur ton bas.

\- Et c'est moi que ma fille-le-cœur-sur-la-main traite de suspicieux ! J'ai vérifié aussi sur le GalactoNet : aucune trace d'un Kurt Waldenheim recherché pour avoir fui les rangs ! A condition que Kurt Waldenheim soit son vrai nom. Il peut en changer à chaque Land qu'il parcoure !

\- En ce cas, contentons-nous de l'appeler Albator. Après tout, dans la rue les identités ne doivent plus compter autant… C'est triste, je trouve. Après tout quel âge peut-il avoir, vingt-cinq ans à tout casser ?

\- Ne t'intéresse donc pas à son pedigree, cela n'a aucune importance. La sécurité de Lorelei et la tienne priment ! Cette nuit, je veillerai !

\- Papa !

Mais en dépit de son léger reproche, Cécilia comprenait parfaitement son père et appréciait qu'il soit l'homme de la maison en l'absence de son beau-fils.

* * *

Après avoir pris un peu de repos dans un canapé plus que confortable, Albator avait entièrement refait son baluchon, touché par le fait qu'en plus de toutes les attentions, Cécilia avait été jusqu'à passer ses vêtements au lave-linge !

Levant la tête, il aperçut la jeune femme blonde sur le seuil de la chambre attenante à la salle de bain.

\- Ne remballez pas tout, Albator, je ne vous renvoie pas sous ces trombes d'eau.

\- Je retourne au garage ? hasarda le grand brun borgne et balafré.

\- J'ai dit : « pas sous ce déluge ». Donc je ne vous ferai pas davantage retraverser le jardin.

\- Mon manteau et sa capuche ont vécu, mais ils me protègent très bien. Tout comme mes bottines qui ne prennent pas l'eau !

Cécilia faillit presque frapper le parquet de ses talons.

\- Arrêtez de commencer par systématiquement refuser mes offres. Je doute que vous ayiez et que vous trouverez de meilleures propositions durant vos voyages !

\- J'avoue que j'ai plutôt l'habitude me faire rembarrer, voire ficher dehors, en effet.

\- Je suis désolée.

Albator tressaillit.

\- Il ne faut pas. Vous n'êtes pour rien dans ma vie de pérégrinations. Merci pour l'hébergement.

\- En revanche, je devrai fermer la porte de l'extérieur. Je ne peux pas prendre plus de risques avec ma fille ici.

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire légèrement moqueur.

\- Et laissez-moi deviner : votre père veillera à ce que je ne défonce pas la porte ? Bien que je doute que cela se fasse sans bruit, réveillant tout le monde au passage.

\- Le sujet ne prête pas à rire. Pour mon père, la sécurité de ma fille et la mienne ne tolèrent aucun mot ou geste inconsidéré !

\- C'est bien noté. Excusez-moi, Madame Mischermann.

\- Vous avez beaucoup de manières pour un traîne-savates, si à votre tour vous me pardonnez ce terme ?

\- Il convient à cette vie. Et je vous assure que je l'ai choisie !

* * *

Au soir, si Lorelei avait mangé dans sa chambre, sa mère et son grand-père refusant de la mettre en contact avec l'étranger sous leur toit, Albator avait lui eut la surprise supplémentaire d'être autorisé à s'asseoir à la salle à manger.

« Sans doute pour me garder à l'œil, de leurs deux yeux », songea-t-il avec une ironie qu'il se garda bien de déclarer à haute voix !

Et juste après, il avait – comme annoncé – été enfermé dans sa chambre pour la nuit.

Les lumières s'étaient éteintes, la nuit prenant possession des lieux.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Ne pouvant cloîtrer sa fille durant le week-end qui commençait, Cécilia lui avait permis de quitter sa chambre, de prendre son petit-déjeuner avant tout le monde à sa place habituelle dans la salle à manger, ce qui lui laissait toute la matinée pour jouer entre la balançoire et les manèges en réduction – mini-parc pour fillette unique vivant à l'écart de tout.

Ensuite, tranquilles, son grand-père avait attendu de pied ferme que sa fille libère l'hôte toujours encombrant.

Son sac à dos à une épaule, le manteau en travers du bras, Albator avait déposé le tour sur une chaise dans le hall d'entrée.

\- Le soleil est revenu ! jeta Arthur en guise d'accueil, désignant la fenêtre la plus proche.

\- Je n'avais l'intention de m'attarder. Je suis prêt à reprendre la route, quelle qu'elle soit et où qu'elle me mène.

\- Mais pas sans petit déjeuner, intervint Cécilia. Céréales, pain brioché avec marmelade et coupe de fruits. Ce n'est pas grand-chose.

\- C'est parfait !

Les trois adultes n'avaient pas fini leur bol de céréales que de stridents cris d'enfant retentirent, les arrachant à leur repas et à la table.

Ne sachant pas encore à quoi s'attendre, Cécilia s'était précipitée sur la terrasse, suivie de près par son père, Albator en retrait.

Mais ce qu'ils virent leur glaça le sang à tous les trois : Lorelei fermement tenue par le bras par un gars costaud, tout de noir vêtu.

\- Lorelei ! hurla sa mère, prête à s'élancer même si elle n'avait aucune chance contre deux mètres et cent kilos face à elle.

\- Je vais chercher le fusil, murmura Arthur. Ne te mets pas en danger, contente-toi de le distraire !

\- Vous n'aurez pas le temps, souffla Albator.

\- Vous n'y connaissez rien. La ferme ! intima l'ancien ingénieur aux cheveux blancs en rentrant dans la maison.

Mais quand il revint, celui qui avait essayé de kidnapper sa petite-fille tenait son nez cassé, du sang sur tout le bas du visage et ayant inondé sa veste. Lui faisant face, Albator se tenait toujours en position de combat, prêt à frapper plus.

\- Fou sanguinaire ! chuinta le blessé en pivotant pour détaler comme un lapin.

Terrorisée, Lorelei demeurait blottie dans les bras de sa mère.

* * *

Il avait fallu un long moment pour que la fillette se calme, apaisée de se retrouver dans sa chambre rose, au milieu des peluches et des voiles tombant du plafond.

\- Voici du lait chaud, fit son grand-père en entrant avec un plateau. A toi, Cécilia, j'ai fait du thé chaud, avec une lichette de remontant.

Cécilia prit la tasse de lait, la portant aux lèvres de sa fille.

\- Bois, je suis sûre que ton grand-père y a mis du miel.

\- C'est bon, se réjouit Lorelei. La peur s'estompant avec déjà les souvenirs de la matinée.

Sa mère, assise sur le côté du lit, se tourna légèrement vers le retraité aux cheveux blancs.

\- Je crois qu'on devrait remercier quelqu'un, tu ne crois pas ? Finalement avoir un déserteur militaire sous ce toit n'était peut-être pas une folie, non ?

\- Je crains de devoir être d'accord avec toi sur ce dernier point, avoua Arthur.

Les deux adultes se levèrent pour se diriger vers Albator qui patientait dans le couloir, ignorant quel sort lui serait malgré tout réservé.

Mais passant entre sa mère et son grand-père, Lorelei se dirigea vers le grand brun balafré.

\- Je t'aime bien !

Et de ses bras elle entoura les jambes d'Albator qui caressa doucement la tête blonde.

* * *

Le soir venu, Lorelei donnant l'impression d'avoir vraiment oublié l'agression du matin, elle s'était assise sur le coussin surélevant sa chaise autour de la table de la salle à manger.

\- J'ai fait du pain de viande, j'espère que tout le monde aime cela ? s'enquit Cécilia en poussant la table roulante avec les plats du dîner, mais sa question ne s'adressant en réalité qu'à une seule personne.

\- Je mange de tout, assura Albator.

\- Vous pouvez rester encore quelques jours, intervint Arthur, sans aucune réticence, profondément sincère. Nous vous le devons bien, pour ce matin. Merci, Albator.

Le grand brun balafré inclina la tête en signe d'assentiment.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

S'étant rendu au garage des collections, Arthur Dorschmidt y avait retrouvé Albator qui avait ouvert le boîtier de l'alarme et pratiquement tout démonté, semblant néanmoins replacer les pièces à peu près correctement.

\- Que faites-vous donc ?

\- J'ai établi une dérivation, me connectant sur le réseau public afin de pouvoir la réactiver. Cela évitera de futurs intrus !

\- Quel souci altruiste de la part d'un squatter, ironisa l'ancien ingénieur aux cheveux blancs.

\- Cécilia était pourtant dans le vrai quand elle ignorait si je n'étais pas un égorgeur ambulant – c'était un pari très risqué de me faire rentrer sous votre toit.

\- Ma fille a un cœur trop grand. C'est sa meilleure qualité et sa faiblesse.

Arthur eut un gloussement, même si dans son regard et aussi son attitude, demeuraient de la défiance vis-à-vis du grand brun borgne et balafré.

\- Je ne suis pas mécontent d'être là pour tenir l'église au milieu du village.

Albator rit lui plus franchement.

\- Et si je risquais de trop m'attarder, votre beau-fils se saisirait lui-même de votre fusil pour me flinguer en découvrant ma présence à son retour !

Arthur émit un petit sifflement amusé.

\- Mais mon gendre est parfaitement au courant, Cécilia ne lui aurait jamais dissimulé une telle info !

\- Et que dit ce Pieter… ? s'inquiéta à présent Albator.

\- D'une part, il est reconnaissant, pour Lorelei. Mais sans qu'il le dise je peux deviner qu'il espère que vous ne resterez pas trop longtemps !

\- Je comprends. Vous pouvez le rassurer, je songe à refaire mon baluchon d'ici très peu de temps.

\- Bien, se contenta de commenter Arthur.

* * *

Le break familial ne démarrant pas et la voiture d'Arthur commandée pas encore livrée, Cécilia avait dû appeler un taxi pour aller faire ses courses hebdomadaires, accompagnée par Albator pour se charger des paquets.

Arthur n'avait pas apprécié mais il n'avait pu s'opposer à la décision de sa fille, et puis il fallait bien quelqu'un pour veiller sur Lorelei !

Une nouvelle journée s'était écoulée dans le cocon des Dorschmidt et Mischermann, rapidement au final, et sans soucis.

Tout en s'essuyant les mains, Cécilia sortit de la cuisine pour se diriger vers le salon.

\- Albator, pourriez-vous aller à la cave pour dire à mon père que le déjeuner de ce jour est prêt ?

\- A vos ordres.

Le jeune homme alla ouvrir la porte sous l'escalier et se rendit au bunker de l'aîné de la maison, sauf qu'au sous-sol il se trouva devant réellement une porte blindée, l'obligeant à presser le bouton du vidéophone, et il avait fallu un bon moment avant que le battant ne s'entrebâille.

Demeuré sur le seuil, en dépit du signe du retrait aux cheveux blancs l'invitant à avancer, Albator était resté figé, interloqué par l'apparent capharnaüm de la pièce qui semblait à la fois écrasante et pourtant démesurée, envahie par des appareils aussi divers, et inconnus, qu'aux formes variées. A des lueurs, certains semblaient en état de marche tandis que d'autres paraissaient encore être des prototypes, inachevés ou non.

\- Cette porte blindée n'est pas là pour la déco ! aboya Arthur. Il y a des objets un peu dangereux ici ! Venez, Albator, ou dégagez !

Entre les deux options, le jeune homme préféra s'approcher, Arthur tournant autour d'une des pièces parmi les plus imposantes, une surprenante structure tubulaires en verre et métal.

\- Votre joujou ? hasarda Albator.

\- Oui, et je n'ai pas vraiment idée de ce dont il s'agit ! avoua Arthur. J'ai dépoussiéré ces plans d'archives qui n'étaient guère explicites hormis sur la façon dont monter cet objet. Je l'ai connecté à un accumulateur d'énergie à fusion, la plus puissante source de puissance actuelle, mais il ne s'active pas et je ne comprends pas. En tous cas, je l'ai appelé le Régulateur d'Arthur !

\- Un peu de narcissisme ?

\- Le syndrome de l'inventeur puisqu'il semble que cet appareil n'a jamais été réalisé ! se défendit l'ancien ingénieur aux cheveux blancs. Alors, vous, le touche-à-tout, ça vous plaît ?

\- Comment pourrais-je donner un avis puisque ça ne fonctionne pas et qu'on ignore à quoi cela peut bien pouvoir servir !

\- Je ne peux pas vous donner tort. Je pense qu'il faudrait son jumeau pour qu'il se mette en route, car les fichiers étaient en doubles mais même en fouillant presque tous les continents je n'ai trouvé des matériaux pour n'en confectionner qu'un seul !

Arthur regarda sa montre.

\- La pièce est insonorisée, j'imagine donc que ma fille vous envoie pour le repas.

Albator inclina positivement la tête et les deux hommes regagnèrent le rez-de-chaussée de la maison où Lorelei était celle qui les attendait le plus impatiemment, affamée.

Et tous se mirent à table, songeant que l'après-midi serait aussi paisible que celles passées – ce en quoi ils se trompaient tous.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

S'étant découvert une sorte de passion commune dans le bricolage, Albator et Arthur avaient repris le chemin de la cave sitôt le flan au caramel du dessert avalé mais non sans avoir donné un coup de main à la vaisselle et au rangement.

\- Me permettez-vous une question, Arthur ?

\- Comme si je pouvais vous en empêcher ! Vous êtes envahissant pour quelqu'un de passage !

\- Pourquoi vous obstiner sur votre Régulateur ?

\- Parce que c'est ma nature !

\- Et ceci, c'est quoi ? poursuivit le jeune homme en prenant une sorte de bracelet sur la table. Une autre partie irrésolue du Régulateur ?

\- Non, plutôt un gadget de ma confection, un signal à distance au cas improbable où mon Régulateur s'allumerait, expliqua l'ancien ingénieur en passant machinalement le bracelet à son poignet droit. Cet objet va bientôt prendre la poussière avec tous mes joujoux non finis.

La sonnerie extérieure retentit, le visage de Cécilia apparaissant sur l'écran d'un des ordinateurs d'Arthur qui activa l'ouverture de la porte blindée.

\- Cécilia ? fit-il en fronçant les sourcils, la jeune femme faisant preuve d'une fébrilité inhabituelle.

\- Il faudrait que vous veniez voir le breaking news !

\- Je peux le faire d'ici, marmonna Arthur en usant d'une télécommande pour faire se soulever un panneau révélant ainsi un écran incrusté dans le mur.

La journaliste poursuivait son flash d'information.

\- … Trois nouvelles Iles Volcaniques sont apparues en Méditerranée. Ce sont les plus grosses depuis le début des séismes il y a sept semaines. Selon les Scientifiques du Conseil Terrien, le compte-à-rebours fatal a commencé pour le cœur de l'Europe. Le Conseil s'est réuni d'urgence. Prochain flash si une décision est prise une fois de plus au niveau mondial.

Cécilia tressaillit encore plus, saisissant le bras de son père.

\- Pourquoi ne sembles-tu pas surpris ?

\- Malheureusement parce que c'est l'évolution inéluctable depuis presque le premier jour. Quoi que ce soit qui agite les fonds sous-marins, rien ne peut l'arrêter. C'est ainsi, ma chérie. Heureusement, nous sommes loin, je doute que l'onde de destruction nous atteigne. Tu peux remonter, il sera bientôt l'heure d'appeler un taxi pour emmener Lorelei à la fête d'anniversaire de sa copine de classe où elle est invitée pour cette soirée et où elle doit passer la nuit.

\- Oh papa, tous ces gens…

Bien qu'il s'agisse d'inconnus pour elle, la jeune femme semblait réellement bouleversée, ce qui émut Albator et Arthur, ce qui ne pouvait que renforcer leur impuissance.

* * *

Cécilia finissait de préparer la petite valise rose de sa fille et l'avait descendue de la chambre quand son père surgit de l'escalier de la cave tel un pantin hors de sa boîte.

\- Papa ?

\- Je vais profiter du taxi de Lorelei. Nous partons tous les trois.

\- Comment cela ? Où vas-tu ?

\- Je dois me rendre à l'aéroport. Je retourne aux Etats-Unis.

\- De quoi ? s'étrangla la jeune femme.

\- Le Conseil Terrien me rappelle.

\- Mais tu es tout juste retraité ! protesta encore Cécilia.

\- Les réflexions de tous les scientifiques sont plus que jamais nécessaires à être rassemblées.

\- Papa !

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, vous n'êtes plus vraiment à la page, glissa Albator depuis le fauteuil où il devait faire mine de suivre le fil d'actualité sur sa tablette car il avait de toute évidence pas manqué un mot de l'échange !

\- Vous, la ferme, vous n'avez pas à vous mêler d'une situation qui vous échappe plus encore ! D'ailleurs, vu que Lorelei sera chez son amie, que je pars, je dois vous prier de faire également votre bagage car je ne vous laisserai certainement pas seul avec ma fille !

\- Tous les voyages sont dangereux ! insista Albator sans tenir compte des protestations d'Arthur. S'il vous arrivait quelque chose, ce serait pire que la prolongation de mon séjour ici !

\- Votre avis n'est pas sollicité, Albator. Je vous répète de ne pas mettre votre nez dans ce qui ne vous concerne pas un instant !

\- Vous devriez m'écouter, poursuivit le grand brun balafré. Cécilia a raison : vous êtes à la retraite, profitez-en !

\- Si vous continuez, en dépit de mon âge, je vais vous coller mon poing dans la figure, tout militaire déserteur que vous soyez ! Cécilia, je vais me préparer. Que tout le monde soit prêt pour dans une heure !

Albator gagna à son tour sa chambre pour boucler une fois de plus son sac à dos, mais absolument pas résigné !


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Le taxi mettant une éternité à arriver à la propriété, le quatuor demeurait sur le petit perron fleuri de l'entrée.

Arthur Dorschmidt avait passionnément étreint sa fille et sa petite-fille. Il posa une main douce sur la joue de la première.

\- Désolé de vous obliger à faire ce détour pour me déposer à l'aéroport. Mais, une fois Lorelei chez ses copines, que le taxi te ramène immédiatement.

L'ancien ingénieur aux cheveux blancs jeta un regard ironique au grand brun balafré qui tapait toujours l'incruste en dépit de l'invitation ferme à déguerpir !

\- Et barricade-toi jusqu'au retour de Pieter afin d'éviter que des intrus indésirables ne s'installent ! ajouta Arthur. Tu devrais même téléphoner à ton époux pour qu'il revienne au plus vite.

\- Papa, tu sais aussi bien que moi que nous ne pouvons financièrement pas nous le permettre !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma pension te sera toujours versée pour l'entretien de la propriété, et on m'a promis une prime substantielle que je te ferai également transférer.

\- Merci.

\- Cécilia irait encore mieux si vous restiez auprès d'elle. Et vous pourriez l'aider pour l'entretien des lieux ! siffla Albator qui n'avait toujours pas rendu les armes sur son sujet de prédilection du jour !

\- Maintenant ça suffit ! rugit Arthur en marchant sur le jeune homme, poings serrés, et prêt à en découdre bien qu'il n'ignore bien évidemment rien de la supériorité combative de celui-ci.

\- Regardez plutôt votre poignet droit ! intima Albator. On dirait que votre bracelet indicatif réagit.

\- N'essayez pas de me distraire, gronda encore le retraité aux cheveux blancs.

\- Albator a raison ! intervint Cécilia. Cet objet brille à ton poignet… Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- C'est une chose qui ne peut arriver ! poursuivit Arthur. Pour cela, il faudrait un second Régulateur, et il n'en existe pas d'autre que le mien !

Albator esquissa un sourire.

\- Il y en a un en approche pourtant. Il est même tout près !

\- Non seulement vous êtes un mêle-tout de première, mais vous affabulez complètement ! J'aurais dû vous faire interner dès la première heure !

\- Il est là, sourit Albator dont l'œil pétillait comme jamais.

* * *

Obscurcissant le ciel, ou tout du moins l'espace sous lui, occultant le soleil, une colossale masse de métal s'était matérialisée en vol stationnaire au-dessus de la villa des Mischermann. La forme était étrange, incongrue, pourvue d'immenses ailerons, de tourelles de canons, mais surtout un menaçant drapeau noir, au symbole des pirates, flottait à la hampe plantée à l'arrière du château arrière qui évoquait irrésistiblement les caravelles du temps jadis.

\- Il va nous attaquer ? chuinta Arthur, pour une fois sans voix.

Le sourire d'Albator se fit étincelant.

\- Ca, c'est mon taxi à moi. C'est l' _Arcadia_!

\- Mais c'est quoi ça ! ? glapit Cécilia, sa fille réfugiée derrière elle.

\- Un cuirassé de combat, et…

\- Nous le savons, Albator, ne nous prenez pas pour des demeurés. Armée et Recherches produisent des vaisseaux spatiaux depuis belle lurette, grogna Arthur. Mais pas de ce tonnage, aussi armé, et je n'ai pas à l'observer bien longtemps pour comprendre qu'il est taillé pour bien plus que les vols dont nous sommes malgré tout coutumiers.

\- Je viens effectivement de loin.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour embarquer votre Régulateur, le Régulateur d'Arthur, pour le coupler au mien !

\- A quoi va-t-il, enfin vont-ils bien pouvoir vous servir ? Je ne sais même pas faire fonctionner mon exemplaire !

\- Mes marins savent quoi faire, ainsi que mes techniciens.

\- Vous n'aurez pas le temps. Les avions de chasse vont débouler ! prévint Arthur. Et même s'ils seront des moucherons contre ce cuirassé, vous n'avez pas intérêt à en dégommer un seul !

\- Nous avons rôdé notre opération.

\- Par les dieux, pourquoi donc auriez-vous besoin des deux Régulateurs ? se récria Arthur, complètement perdu, ayant presque perdu tout répartie envers son agaçant visiteur !

\- Mais, pour aller sous terre, percer la poche de magma et rendre à la Méditerranée son aspect paisible habituel !

Alors qu'il s'attendait néanmoins à une réplique cinglante de la part de l'ancien ingénieur, Albator vit dans le regard de ce dernier que contre toute attente, il le croyait !


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Albator fronça le sourcil, légèrement interloqué à son tour.

\- Pourquoi l'énormité de ce que je viens de dire vous paraît plus plausible que mon personnage de vagabond ?

De fait, Arthur s'ébroua, comme pour s'éclaircir les idées.

\- En tout état de cause, qui que vous soyez, quelles que soient vos intentions, ma famille est grillée avec votre cuirassé si peu discret au-dessus de nos têtes !

Albator se tourna vers Cécilia, eut un petit sourire pour Lorelei qui repointait prudemment son nez.

\- Là où elles seront, personne ne leur fera de souci.

Il sortit un objet d'une poche en double-fond de son sac à dos.

\- Cécilia, allez avec elle au château des Waldenheim. Remettez le sceau familial, vous serez plus en sécurité là que dans une ambassade !

\- Alors, Kurt Waldenheim, vous êtes bien…

\- Cela remonte à loin, ou c'est encore à venir, c'est selon le point de vue.

De fines navettes elles aussi marquées du symbole pirate s'étaient posées.

\- Mes marins vont emporter le Régulateur d'Arthur, Arthur, renseigna le grand brun borgne et balafré. Nous serons repartis avant l'arrivée de la Chasse !

Comme rassurée par une autre jeune femme blonde, en combinaison rose, superbement roulée au demeurant, Cécilia eut son premier sincère sourire depuis quelques minutes.

La nouvelle venue tendit un paquet à Albator.

\- Ton costume, capitaine.

\- Merci, Kei. Tout est prêt ?

\- Autant que possible. L'opération dans laquelle nous allons nous lancer…

\- Une chose à la fois. D'abord, embarquons le Régulateur d'Arthur, puis disparaissons !

A son nom, Arthur se planta à nouveau devant le grand brun balafré.

\- Vous n'irez nulle part avec mon Régulateur sans moi !

\- J'en ai vraiment besoin, insista Albator, désappointé. Votre voyage, vos décisions, vos moyens, ne donneront rien. J'ai une chance à tenter.

L'ancien ingénieur aux cheveux blancs eut une mimique à la fois amusée et rassurante.

\- Vous vous méprenez sur mon propos, Albator. Je voulais simplement signifier que mon Régulateur n'irait nulle part sans moi. Quoi que soit votre cuirassé, j'y vais aussi ! Voyage pour voyage, autant que ce soit avec un objet familier.

\- Je ne peux… C'est trop dangereux, je ne peux me porter garant de votre sécurité ! se récria le grand brun balafré.

\- Une fois de plus, je ne sollicite pas votre avis… capitaine ! ?

\- Une longue histoire. Je vous la raconterai si nous sauvons la mer de sa colère.

\- J'accepte le marché.

* * *

Les marins de l' _Arcadia_ finissaient d'embarquer les pièces détachées du Régulateur d'Arthur quand ce dernier revint dans son salon où Albator finissait de revêtir sa tenue habituelle.

Le retraité aux cheveux blancs tressaillit à la vue du grand brun balafré, désormais tout de noir vêtu, le symbole pirate marquant sa poitrine, un ceinturon autour de ses hanches supportant deux armes anachroniques : un pistolet à crosse de bois et une épée, les bottes luisantes à revers d'or. Et l'ample cape dans laquelle il achevait de se draper lui donnait un cachet certain tout en rendait sa silhouette assez incongrue.

\- C'est ça, votre look habituel ?

\- Oui.

Arthur fronça les sourcils, sa pensée un instant sur un autre sujet.

\- En dépit du sceau, pourquoi les Waldenheim veilleraient-ils sur ma fille et ma petite fille ? Ils sont au courant ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. Disons que ma lignée a eu plusieurs balafrés comme moi, et il ne pourra qu'y en avoir d'autres ! Tout comme l'assiette du pauvre à laquelle je dois l'hospitalité, les Waldenheim ne laissent jamais quelqu'un dans la détresse !

\- Vous êtes trop surprenant pour moi, Albator. J'attends vos explications le moment venu, car je ne comprends vraiment rien à toute cette histoire !

\- Partons vite ! intima Albator. La Chasse approche et j'ai à mettre les bouts avec les Régulateurs !

Les avions de la Chasse approchant, l'imposant cuirassé vert aux ailerons touchés de rouge passa à nouveau sous bouclier d'invisibilité, disparaissant à tous regards.

* * *

Retrouvant son environnement familier, Albator se saisit de sa grande barre en bois.

\- _Arcadia_ , en avant !


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Paumes appuyées à un des grands hublots de la coursive où il se tenait, Arthur Dorschmidt observait la Terre depuis l'orbite où se trouvait l' _Arcadia_.

\- J'ai vu tant de reportages, et ces images. Mais de le découvrir par moi-même, en vrai… Ça fait bizarre, ça fait un choc. Et jamais de ma vie je n'ai quitté le sol terrestre !

\- Vous vous y ferez. Et c'est vous qui avez voulu venir ! jeta un capitaine pirate dans toute sa splendeur.

\- Je ne fais confiance qu'à moi-même. Et vous avez embarqué mon Régulateur ! Je le suivrai partout.

\- C'est tout à votre honneur. Bien que je répète que mes hommes étaient prêts depuis longtemps. En revanche, à nouveau également, l'opération dans laquelle nous allons nous lancer n'a rien de vraiment déjà-vu et je ne sais même pas si on peut y arriver !

\- Et si vous m'expliquiez votre entreprise ? pria Arthur.

\- Bien, allons en salle de réunion.

\- Les Régulateurs vont booster notre réacteur de proue. On va percer le manteau terrestre, passer sous les continents – car on ne peut pas survoler Gibraltar, et pas plus flotter à travers le canal. Ensuite, nous plongerons encore plus, dans le manteau, jusqu'à la poche de magma. Et la trouée que nous aurons formée permettra à la lave de s'écouler dans les fonds sous-marins et de s'y solidifier, en sauvant la Méditerranée.

L'exposé de Kei Yuki, la blonde seconde de l' _Arcadia_ avait été clair, concis, court.

Comme à l'école, Arthur leva la main pour demander la parole.

\- A Heiligenstadt, vous parliez Allemand. Là, je ne comprends pas grand-chose à vos propos en dépit de toutes mes années aux Etats-Unis et des mots d'anglais…

\- C'est du galactien, le langage universel. Beebop va nous fournir des oreillettes pour traduction instantanée afin que nous puissions tous communiquer. Vous avez exigé trop rapidement cette réunion.

\- Mais j'ai capté, je pense, suffisamment. Vous avez vraiment l'intention de faire ce que cette jolie jeune femme a dit ?

\- C'est mon intention.

\- Vous êtes fou !

\- Comme vous pensez de moi, depuis le premier jour.

Les portes de la salle de réunion s'ouvrirent sur un massif pirate, en pantalons courts, tee-shirt rayé, lunettes, bandana sur la tête… et énorme pansement sur le nez.

\- J'ai les derniers rapports, capitaine !

Arthur bondit sur ses pieds.

\- Je le reconnais : c'est celui qui a tenté de kidnapper ma petite-fille !

Albator inclina positivement la tête.

\- Mon précieux adjoint : Yattaran.

\- Vous êtes fous, tous ! hurla Arthur en quittant précipitamment la salle de réunion.

Yattaran se frotta la part de bout du nez qui ne le faisait pas souffrir.

\- Capitaine, vous m'avez cassé le nez, ça ne devait pas être aussi « vrai ».

\- Il fallait que cela le soit, au contraire.

\- Vous avez triché, j'ai retenu ma force et je n'avais pas mes lunettes !

\- Désolé, Yattaran. Mais on a pire devant nous. La connexion des Régulateurs ?

\- C'est fait, capitaine ! jeta Kei.

\- En ce cas, on fonce vers notre destin. Il faut sauver la Terre de mon passé.

\- Quelle emphase, à mourir de rire, glissa Arthur.

\- Oui, si on se plante, on mourra tous ! jeta Albator.

* * *

Arthur était venu voir son Régulateur, désormais dans une étrange et immense salle dont les murs étaient constellés d'ordinateurs et dont le centre était occupé par une colossale colonne elle aussi tout d'électronique.

\- Ca va vraiment vous servir à percer le manteau terrestre ?

\- Oui, c'est le but ! ironisa Albator. Les deux ensembles vont développer une puissance inimaginable ! D'ordinaire, je vole dans la mer d'étoiles, pas sous les mers…

\- Ce cuirassé ne semble effectivement pas taillé pour aller sous terre, et même sous le magma, remarqua Arthur. J'admire votre idée, même si je la trouve aussi folle que toute votre attitude depuis le premier jour où je vous ai croisé !

\- L'idée peut marcher ?

\- Oui, même si elle semble loufoque au possible, et même délirante et sans issue favorable !

\- Il faudra que ça fonctionne, marmonna Albator. Je ne comprends rien à cette science, mais il le faudra !

Arthur tiqua.

\- Si vous ne comprenez rien à mon Régulateur, comment avez-vous pu simplement dériver l'alarme ?

\- J'étais en contact par oreillette avec Toshiro !

\- Qui ?

\- Moi ! jeta le Grand Ordinateur dont la colonne étincela à tout va, scotchant sur place l'ancien ingénieur aux cheveux blancs.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Les portes de la passerelle s'ouvrirent mais ce fut surtout au claquement des éperons sur le sol de métal qui fit se relever la tête d'Arthur.

\- Je continue d'étudier votre vaisseau, pour les dernières connexions des Régulateurs, et cette technologie n'a rien à voir avec celle qui m'est familière ! Elle est d'un tout autre niveau, elle est tellement pointue, parfaite !

L'ancien ingénieur aux cheveux blancs se racla la gorge.

\- Capitaine Albator, est-ce que votre cuirassé, votre équipage, et vous… venez du futur ? poursuivit-il avec une légère altération dans la voix, comme s'il était le premier surpris par l'énormité de ce qu'il avançait !

Le grand pirate balafré inclina positivement la tête.

\- Je suis effectivement né en 2952.

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

\- En quoi nos soucis de 2666 vous touchent-ils donc ?

Albator se rapprocha encore de son hôte.

\- Croyez-moi si je vous dis que je suis concerné au premier point. Ne serait-ce déjà qu'au vu des dernières prévisions de Toshiro. Vas-y, Toshy, à toi.

\- Les îles volcaniques sont plus sous pression que jamais. Le magma continue de pousser dans les profondeurs de la Méditerranée. Les explosions ne se limiteront à cette mer intérieure, et vont ravager l'Europe. Et les secousses sismiques auront des répercussions que même moi je ne peux pas encore évaluer !

\- Jusqu'à Heiligenstadt ? s'inquiéta Arthur.

\- Pas encore, se contenta de répondre le Grand Ordinateur.

Arthur jeta un regard encore interrogatif au capitaine de l' _Arcadia_.

\- En fait, votre venue n'avait rien de fortuit : vous veniez pour nous, pour moi, pour mon Régulateur !

\- Je ne peux plus le nier. Il me fallait une approche, la plus plausible possible. Et je savais que Cécilia ne laisserait pas un vagabond sans toit lors de cette période d'intempéries.

Du menton, Arthur désigna encore Yattaran.

\- Il n'a jamais voulu enlever, ni même faire le moindre mal à ma petite-fille ?

\- Vous êtes à nouveau dans le vrai, convint Albator. Je devais pouvoir rester chez vous, vous amadouer, et je savais que si je sauvais la petite, vous ne me mettriez pas dehors comme prévu !

\- Vous êtes machiavélique !

\- Je prendrai cela pour un compliment. Avoir l'esprit tordu m'a souvent sauvé la mise !

\- Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas entièrement un reproche, sourit l'ancien ingénieur aux cheveux blancs. Mais vous auriez pu vous emparer de mon Régulateur sans me demander mon avis !

\- Je l'ai envisagé… avoua Albator, légèrement mal à l'aise. Mais ma curiosité a été la plus forte, j'avais envie de faire votre connaissance !

\- Pourquoi pas ? Votre séjour fut bénéfique pour nous. Cécilia a apprécié, et un homme de plus dans la maison n'était pas du luxe vu notre isolement, et Lorelei vous a bien aimé.

\- J'aurais aimé pouvoir vous dire la vérité, mais vous ne m'auriez pas cru un instant !

\- Même en ce moment, j'ai du mal à réaliser… Ce concentré de technologie, votre Ordinateur avec une Ame, et vous, votre prestance c'est comme sorti d'une fiction !

\- Je comprends que vous ne trouviez rien de familier auquel vous raccrocher, admit le grand pirate balafré. Désolé de vous imposer ce dépaysement, mais à la base je ne voulais pas vous embarquer !

\- Les Régulateurs sont couplés à votre Grand Ordinateur, ça va le mettre à rude épreuve, tout surpuissant qu'il soit !

\- Nous le savons. Yattaran et ses équipes ont dérivé tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour assurer son refroidissement. Ce sera la fusion sous le manteau terrestre et au cœur de mon cuirassé !

\- Je vois que vous avez entière confiance dans votre bâtiment. Moi, je ne suis pas aussi rassuré quant à mes joujoux !

Albator eut un petit rire.

\- Ce cuirassé est une extension de moi. Depuis toutes ces années, nous ne faisons qu'un. Et quand on sillonne la mer d'étoiles, on doit faire une confiance aveugle à son vaisseau !

\- Je crois que j'aurais aimé avoir du temps pour découvrir à mon tour votre univers, capitaine Albator. Mais l'opération que vous allez tenter risque surtout de nous mener à notre perte, plus qu'autre chose !

\- Je sais, reconnut une fois de plus le pirate, sombre.

* * *

Un peu fébrile, le ventre serré à l'idée de l'étrange périple qui s'annonçait, Albator était venu une dernière fois dans la salle de son Grand Ordinateur.

\- Arthur Dorschmidt a raison : on a plutôt toutes les malchances d'y laisser notre peau. Et toi, tu vas surchauffer de manière quasi inimaginable en dépit de toutes tes statistiques !

\- Je vais gérer, assura Toshiro en clignotant de plusieurs des voyantes de sa colonne. Au pire, qu'on ouvre toutes les vannes pour me refroidir, je suis insubmersible, je ne courrai aucun risque !

\- Je préfère ne pas envisager cette option ! Inonder cette pièce, cela causera forcément des dégâts.

\- Une chose à la fois, temporisa Toshiro. On plonge vers la Terre ! C'est parti, Albator !

\- Oui, c'est parti ! jeta le pirate en faisant demi-tour dans l'envol de sa majestueuse cape noire et sang.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Passant entre les jets de division de Chasse de plusieurs pays Européens, l' _Arcadia_ avait viré sur son tribord avant de plonger dans l'océan, sondant toujours plus profondément.

A sa console, Kei Yuki avait posément énoncé le décompte des mètres d'eau qui surplombaient désormais l' _Arcadia_.

\- Je sais qu'on a déjà plongé, capitaine, mais là ce sera plus loin que jamais, sans compter…

\- Nous sommes préparés ! jeta Albator avec un brin d'agacement. Nous ne pouvons plus reculer. Ce n'est pas que la Terre de cette époque que je dois sauver, mais aussi mon futur !

\- Nous approchons des abysses, renseigna Yattaran, rompant l'atmosphère un peu électrique. Il va falloir mettre en action notre réacteur de proue remplaçant le Tranchoir habituel.

\- Je n'ai pas tout compris à votre réacteur, glissa Arthur à qui on avait octroyé une consolé pour son séjour à bord du cuirassé pirate.

\- C'est vraiment comme un réacteur, sauf qu'il opère en sens inverse de ceux de poupe. Il projette un flux d'énergie d'une puissance suffisante pour percer le manteau terrestre, mais pas trop profondément malgré tout, expliqua la blonde Kei. Il va littéralement désintégrer la roche devant nous, ouvrir un passage jusqu'au magma qui fait pression sur le fond de la Méditerranée et lui offrant au passage – c'est le cas de le dire – vers l'océan où il sera inoffensif.

\- C'est de la folie ! Entre la pression et la chaleur, je crains que votre cuirassé n'y résistent pas… murmura Arthur.

\- J'ai entendu ! grinça Albator. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Il faut stopper la monstruosité de la colère de la mer sinon c'est toute l'Europe qui est menacée de destruction, ainsi que l'Afrique, je n'ai pas oublié ce continent ! Et si la Terre de cette époque est défigurée, il est plus que possible que celle de mon temps n'existe plus. Et je veux vivre !

\- D'ordinaire, nous naviguons dans la mer d'étoiles, plus rarement en sous-marin. Mais jamais nous n'avons été sous la croûte terrestre ! glissa Yattaran qui n'en menait pas large mais était aux ordres de son capitaine, avec une confiance aveugle et fidèle. Les signaux d'alerte commencent à s'affoler !

\- Nous sommes préparés ! répéta rageusement Albator. Nous n'avons pas le choix ! Où en sommes-nous, Kei ?

\- Nous approchons du Canal de Gibraltar, loin au-dessus de nous, reprit Kei, attentive, ne laissant plus ses émotions l'emporter, professionnelle pour la sauvegarde de tous et du cuirassé. Nous continuons de progresser sans rencontrer trop de résistance. Mais le magma n'est plus loin.

\- Toshiro commence à avoir du mal, marmonna non sans réticence Yattaran.

\- Sa colonne est la source de puissance ultime de l' _Arcadia_ , il n'y a que lui qui puisse booster les Régulateurs alimentant notre PerçoRéacteur, ajouta Kei, un brin de panique dans ses yeux bleus. Les équipes de Maji Takéra et de Yattaran ont commencé à dériver les circuits non nécessaires pour le refroidir.

\- Bien, fit Albator qui en réalité n'en menait pas large et commençait réellement à s'inquiéter des minutes à venir.

Kei reprit ses informations.

\- Nous avons atteint le magma, nous allons pouvoir vider cette poche destructrice. Mais Toshiro commence à voir rouge, Albator ! jeta-t-elle sans plus dissimuler ses angoisses.

\- Il en est où ?

\- La température est montée de façon insensée, compléta Yattaran.

\- Tes équipes ? aboya le grand brun balafré.

\- Tous les systèmes ont été envoyés vers Toshy pour le rafraîchir, mais ça ne suffit pas ! Il va cramer, capitaine !

\- Le magma ?

\- Il a commencé à s'écouler dans l'océan, s'y solidifie, sur ce point, notre plan fonctionne parfaitement !

\- Bien. On remonte en Méditerranée. On dégomme les îles volcaniques de nos canons, avant de repartir pour chez nous.

\- Toshiro va imploser ! jeta Kei. Il ne va plus tenir.

Albator resserra ses poings autour des poignées de sa grande barre en bois.

\- Il faut le rafraîchir…

\- On ne peut pas plus, soupira Yattaran, la mine défaite.

\- Si, on peut toujours ! siffla Albator, rageur. Nous sommes à nouveau en mer Méditerranée ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ? s'étonna Kei.

\- En ce cas, on peut refroidir Toshy ! J'y vais !

\- Capitaine ! protestèrent à triple voix : Kei, Yattaran et même Arthur !

\- Je dois sauver mon ami, je n'accepterai jamais de l'abandonner !

Et Albator se précipita hors de la passerelle.

* * *

Toshiro tiqua quand son ami déboula dans la salle.

\- Albator.

\- Il te faut de l'eau, je vais t'en donner !

\- Inutile, trop tard. Mes circuits sont bien trop surmenés !

\- La ferme !

\- Non, Albator, tu n'as tout de même pas l'intention de… ?

\- Si, c'est la seule !

Et le grand pirate balafré abaissa une manette manuelle, ouvrant un hublot extérieur, inondant la salle du Grand Ordinateur, emporté par les flux tournoyants.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Rétrospectivement Kei se demandait comment elle avait pu conserver son calme et avoir les bonnes réactions alors qu'elle aurait dû hurler et paniquer.

En réalité, c'était Toshiro qui avait glapit le premier, avertissant que leur incorrigible capitaine venait de commettre un énième geste suicidaire, à savoir inonder la salle qu'il n'avait pas le temps d'évacuer.

Et tandis que Yattaran déverrouillait les protocoles de sécurité qui s'étaient enclenché lorsque l'eau de mer avait envahi la salle du Grand Ordinateur, la jeune femme s'y était à son tour précipitée.

Les portes s'ouvrant après une éternité d'attente, l'eau enfin évacuée, elle avait constaté avec horreur que le grand pirate balafré ne donnait plus aucun signe de vie !

* * *

Arthur jeta un regard surpris au petit docteur, presque chauve sous son bonnet qui s'affairait paisiblement dans son cabinet.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que l'état de votre capitaine ne vous affole pas plus ? interrogea enfin, n'y tenant plus, l'ancien ingénieur aux cheveux blancs.

\- Si vous pratiquiez Albator depuis autant de temps que moi, vous ne vous étonneriez plus de grand-chose. Et faire envahir la salle de Toshiro par la Méditerranée était encore un acte raisonnable ! Il doit néanmoins une fière chandelle à Kei qui a prodigué les premiers soins et relancé son cœur.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Ses constantes sont presque revenues à la normale. Il ne va plus tarder à reprendre connaissance. Ce qui implique également qu'il va détaler de l'infirmerie aussi sec, même et surtout si je le lui interdis !

\- Oui, j'ai bien compris qu'il n'aimait n'en faire qu'à sa tête !

\- Une fois qu'il sera remis sur pieds, il vous fera ramener chez vous.

\- Je serai patient. Il n'y a rien qui presse maintenant que les îles volcaniques ont disparu et que la mer a retrouvé son calme.

Arthur eut un involontaire mouvement de la tête vers le hublot le plus prochaine, apercevant sa planète bleue natale.

Invisible en orbite de la Terre, l' _Arcadia_ ne bougeait pas de sa position, attendant de pouvoir ramener, en bon taxi, Arthur chez lui.

* * *

En l'absence d'Albator, toujours inconscient, Kei et Yattaran veillaient sur le cuirassé, et sous la supervision de Toshiro qui avait entièrement réinitialisé ses systèmes.

\- Les Régulateurs ont été désactivés, renseigna ce dernier alors qu'Arthur participait à la réunion. Celui de M. Dorschmidt retournera à Heiligenstadt et nous reprenons le nôtre, cela évitera qu'ils ne s'activent par accident car leur puissance est bien trop puissante.

\- Et incontrôlable pour la science de mon époque, compléta l'ancien ingénieur aux cheveux blancs. Je compte d'ailleurs le démonter complètement et disperser les pièces. Si d'autres devaient débouler du futur, ils pourraient ne pas avoir des intentions aussi peu belliqueuses – façon de parler !

\- Mes techniciens vous y aideront, assura Yattaran.

\- Désolé de vous imposer ces soucis…

\- Comme vous venez de le rappeler, Arthur, c'est nous qui nous sommes imposés dans votre vie et celle de votre famille.

\- J'espère pouvoir encore m'entretenir avec Albator car il y a des questions que j'aurais à lui poser et je sais que maintenant il me répondra sincèrement, ce qu'il n'a pas pu faire lors de son premier séjour chez moi.

\- Vous pourrez y compter, assura Kei. D'ailleurs il avait bien l'intention de vous raccompagner personnellement car notre voyage à travers le temps lui tenait plus qu'à cœur, et pas uniquement vu le danger que représentaient les îles volcaniques et les séismes sous-marins.

\- Oui, certains points m'intriguent, confirma encore Arthur. Quand je m'entretenais avec ma fille sur ses raisons d'ouvrir autant notre maison à un parfait inconnu, elle m'a dit plusieurs fois : je devais le faire, quelque chose de plus fort que moi m'y poussait ! Je n'ai jamais vu ma fille ainsi ! Je lui ai enseigné la charité, mais pas à ce point. Et me connaissant, il n'est pas dans ma nature d'ouvrir également mon bunker à un parfait inconnu, bien que votre capitaine m'ait manipulé pour que ce soit justement le cas ! Je vais aller préparer mon petit bagage, afin d'être prêt le moment venu pour rentrer chez moi !

Regagnant la chambre qui lui avait été allouée sur l' _Arcadia_ , Arthur avait fait un léger détour par l'Infirmerie et en dépit de ce que Doc Zéro avait affirmé la veille, il ne trouva pas que, toujours intubé, les poumons écrasés par toute l'eau avalée durant sa noyade, le grand pirate balafré donnait l'impression de se remettre comme une fleur, et rapidement !


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

Sous-estimé par Arthur, une fois réveillé, Albator avait très peu apprécié d'être cloîtré à l'Infirmerie pour une poignée d'heures encore. Pourtant, s'il voulait être honnête, respirer était un supplice lui donnant l'impression que ses poumons saignaient à chaque fois et il avait également la sensation que son cerveau avait été remplacé par l'eau de la Méditerranée !

Kei était rapidement venue aux nouvelles, rassurée d'entendre le grand brun balafré râler de son séjour obligé sous la surveillance de Doc !

En revanche, les premiers propos d'Albator avaient été plus que terre à terre.

\- Est-ce que tu l'as vu alors que je quittais la passerelle ?

Kei inclinait positivement la tête.

\- Oui, le vaisseau Wrax était bien dans le magma, fit la jeune blonde, sombre. Il diffusait des ondes qui le déstabilisaient, le faisaient bouillonner plus que jamais. C'est bien lui qui a également effectué un saut dans le passé pour tenter de déstabiliser la Terre ! Nos canons l'ont dégommé, mais nous savons que toute leur armada nous attend au retour chez nous aussi. Et nous savons tous pourquoi ils ont opéré ce saut dans le passé, et pourquoi nous devions les suivre !

\- Arthur a enfin droit à ces explications, convint Albator. Et bien que je sois au courant depuis le tout début, j'ai du mal à y croire moi-même ! souffla Albator, la voix sifflante, les traits marqués par la souffrance qui martyrisait son corps. Quant à Doc, il a de la chance que les vertiges m'assaillent dès que je relève seulement la tête de lit et que je me sois déjà écroulé quatre fois en tentant de me lever et de filer !

Dans son lit, Albator serra les poings.

\- Les Wrax sont le peuples créé par les savants fous des Illumidas… Ils ont repris le flambeau… Nous n'avons encore rien trouvé pour les contrer et eux remontent le temps pour… On doit leur faire vraiment peur !

\- Et eux ont bien failli réussir, soupira Albator, blanc comme un linge, sans grandes forces encore, impuissant.

Il secoua ses poignets tout bonnement entourés de vraies bonnes chaînes de métal bien serrées le menottant au lit par un Doc aussi prudent qu'expérimenté de son impossible (im)patient !

\- Je dois ramener Arthur chez lui, et laisser le futur se dérouler comme il se le devait avant que les Wrax ne foutent le boxon en voulant tout modifier dans l'histoire !

\- Nous le ferons, Albator, sourit Kei. Tu seras bientôt sur pieds, c'est ce qui, pour moi, m'importe le plus !

Le grand brun balafré jeta un coup d'œil étrange à sa blonde seconde.

\- Je me noyais, l'eau envahissait mon corps, je sombrais. Et puis les portes de la salle de Toshiro se sont ouvertes… Les derniers battements de mon cœur résonnaient jusque dans ma tête… Tu ne m'aurais pas fait du bouche à bouche, toi ? !

La jeune femme blonde rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, ses prunelles bleues soudain fuyantes et fixant tous les points de la chambre d'hôpital sauf la prunelle marron du patient.

\- Tu ne respirais plus, ton cœur s'était arrêté. Il fallait que je te fasse rendre l'eau avalée, autant que possible… Heureusement, Doc est arrivé et t'a pris en charge. Je n'ai fait que le nécessaire ! Et avant que ton esprit grivois et tordu ne délire plus encore : je n'y ai pris aucun plaisir. Je devais te ramener à la vie !

\- Comme si tu allais rater cette occasion de me sauter dessus, à mon corps défendant, ironisa encore Albator.

\- Tu étais conscient ? s'inquiéta Kei.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Plutôt le début de la désincarnation fatale… J'ai senti de la vie et de l'amour m'obliger à m'accrocher à mon existence ! Merci, Kei !

\- A ton service, Albator. Mais arrête de me faire défaillir d'angoisses à chacune de tes morts ! glapit la jeune femme en quittant précipitamment la chambre.

* * *

Doucement, à un rythme qui l'horripilait au premier plan, Albator avait pu rejoindre ses appartements du château arrière, se reposer dans un environnement non médicalisé et mettant du baume à son âme.

\- Toshiro, tu es là ?

\- Je ne te quitte jamais, mon ami ! Que souhaites-tu ?

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Tu m'as sauvé ! Tu peux t'occuper de ta propre vie. Mais essaye de ne pas la risquer à tout bout de champs ! Tu es unique, précieux, et nous n'avons que toi pour commander l' _Arcadia_ , mon chef d'œuvre ! Oui, tu es précieux, ne gaspille pas tes vies de chat !

\- Je me sens mieux…

\- Oui, mais rien ne t'empêchera jamais de toujours risquer ta vie de façon insensée. J'ai peur, car je suis immortel alors que toi je peux te perdre à chaque fois ! Sois prudent, mon ami. Le futur est inquiétant au possible. Vas rassurer Arthur, sa fille, sa petite-fille, ils ont droit de savoir.

\- Je sais.

Sortant un coffret du fond d'une armoire, Albator en tira une simple photo, la glissa dans la poche de sa veste.

\- Prépare-moi mon spacewolf, Tosh. Je ramène Arthur auprès de ses proches et je leur avoue tout !

\- Je t'attends ici, mon ami. Ensuite, nous rentrerons chez nous.

Albator inclina positivement la tête et se retira.


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

Yattaran pilotant le spacewolf invisible et silencieux, Arthur avait retrouvé les paysages familiers d'Heiligenstadt. Arthur avait alors pu téléphoner et avoir la confirmation que Cécilia et Lorelei étaient bien rentrées à la maison et l'attendaient impatiemment.

\- Il est préférable que je ne t'accompagne pas, capitaine. Cela rappellerait des mauvais souvenirs à ces deux demoiselles ! Ça va aller, toi ?

\- Tenir debout et mettre un pied devant l'autre ne sape pas trop mes forces !

* * *

Cécilia eut un éblouissant sourire quand son père et Albator s'approchèrent de la villa.

\- Vous êtes saufs ! fit-elle avec soulagement. J'étais certaine que vous me rendriez mon père, Albator !

\- Ce fut chaud, sans jeu de mot, grinça le grand brun balafré.

\- Albator a une étonnante histoire à raconter, intervint Arthur. Il va le faire devant une tasse de thé et des cookies !

\- … Et une amie Dorée m'a donné les moyens de remonter le temps pour tenter quelque chose puisque ces îles volcaniques et les séismes sous-marins n'avaient rien de naturel ! Ces modifications du futur ne pouvaient être acceptables… Et puis, j'avais une raison très personnelle d'intervenir. Il n'y avait pas que le Régulateur d'Arthur qui m'intéressait ici.

Albator marqua un temps de suspension, presque mal à l'aise, et même hésitant, timide même.

\- Le château familial a été quasiment détruit par un incendie quand j'étais encore adolescent, reprit-il enfin. Je n'ai pas pu sauver grand-chose de mes souvenirs. Mais de l'album de famille, il m'est resté entre autres cette photo. Il s'agit de la plus lointaine ancêtre que j'ai pu retrouver.

Albator sortit le cliché de la poche intérieure de sa veste et la tendit à Cécilia et Arthur. La photo représentait une jeune femme dans la trentaine, ses bébés jumeaux dans les bras. Et si elle était bel et bien adulte, on reconnaissait parfaitement les traits de Lorelei !

\- Cécilia ne se trompait donc pas quand elle disait qu'elle était obligée de vous héberger, Albator. C'était la voix du sang ! Et si pas ma petite-fille, notre modeste famille sera donc affiliée au fief des Waldenheim !

\- La noblesse de vos cœurs ne pouvait que s'allier à celle de mon nom, sourit le grand brun balafré. Il fallait que je fasse ce voyage !

\- Vous êtes d'une autre époque, et même si Lorelei… Pourquoi avoir risqué votre vie ?

\- Mon amie Dorée m'a montré les fils de vie modifiés : le Conseil Terrien allait rappeler le génie que vous êtes. Cécilia et Lorelei vous auraient amené à l'aéroport et en chemin l'accident aurait été mortel. Plus de Lorelei, pas de moi. Ces inconnus qui ont affolé le magma le savaient ! Il fallait que j'empêche Arthur de répondre à la convocation du Conseil Terrien !

\- Oui, ça c'était plutôt évident, grinça Arthur. Je comprends maintenant votre insistance de l'autre jour ! Alors, ces Wrax vous attendent à votre époque ?

\- J'ai à veiller sur la mer d'étoiles. C'est elle, ma maison !

\- Nous vous souhaitons de rentrer chez vous sans encombres, firent Cécilia et Arthur. Et soyez sans crainte, nous veillerons bien sur Lorelei !

\- Merci.

Arthur eut un petit sourire.

\- Et si vous aviez de nouvelles velléités de voyage dans le temps, nous vous accueillerons volontiers !

\- Merci, murmura Albator avant de prendre congé.

* * *

Kei également se détendit quand le spacewolf revint se poser sur le pont d'envol.

\- Et tout est paré, capitaine. Toshiro a procédé aux dernières vérifications. Nous sommes prêts pour le voyage de retour !

\- Bien, quoi que nous trouvions, nous serons chez nous. Cette Terre est sauve, à nous de délivrer la nôtre !

Les portes de la passerelle s'ouvrant, Albator regagna le poste surélevé où se trouvaient son imposant fauteuil ainsi que la grande barre en bois.

\- A l'équipage : on rentre à la maison ! jeta le grand pirate balafré.

Il se saisit des poignées de la barre.

\- _Arcadia_ , en avant !

Et dans un éclair, le cuirassé vert aux ailerons touchés de rouge disparut.

FIN


End file.
